1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick-mountable nut capable of at least partially rotation-free axial displacement relative to a threaded bolt and including a nut housing having a central through-opening and a springy holding member at least partially located in the nut housing and engaging in at least one screw thread of the threaded bolt. The central through-opening is formed as an extending radially inward, inner cone for receiving the holding member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A nut generally has extending radially inward engagement means which formlockingly engages in the outer screw thread of a bolt. The engagement means of the nut provides only for a single degree of freedom of movement of the nut mounted on the bolt, namely, for a screw movement of the nut along the screw thread. The nut is secured on the bolt due to the static friction between the screw thread and the engagement means of the nut.
Generally, quick-mountable nuts having a wire coil with two springy arms are known. German Publication DE-197 37 262 A1 discloses an attachment device for attaching an object to a facade which is mounted in a C-shaped profile and includes a wire coil with two springy arms which are forcelockingly snapped in elongate undercut openings of a support element and formlockingly engage therein. However, such forcelocking snappable attachment is not suitable for a screw thread with slopping flanks.
EP-0 084 280 A1 discloses a wire nut formed as a wire coil with two springy arms, with the wire coil engaging in the screw thread of a bolt.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,880,041 discloses a fastener formed as a sleeve in the interior of which a helical wire coil is embedded. The wire coil engages in a screw thread.
German Publication DE-43 07 645 A1 discloses a quick-mountable nut the wire coil of which only partially engages in a screw thread, with the quick-mountable nut being positioned by axially acting pressure.
German Publication DE 198 31 001 A1 discloses a quick-mountable nut, which has a helical wire coil located in a nut housing and which is formed as a self-locking fly nut which enables a screw movement-free, axial positioning. The nut becomes located as a result of a screw movement, and it can be unlocked by a release torque acting along the wire coil. Because of only forcelocking engagement of the wire coil in the screw thread, no stable locking of the nut is possible.
For securing tubular conduits in mounting rails, a special rail nut, which has a metric or inch thread and is associated with a mounting rail, is used as a part of an attachment system. The threaded rod is used in this attachment system as a connection member between a pipe bracket and the rail nut. The threaded rod is also used for height adjustment. The threaded rod, which is used as a cut member, is cut to a predetermined length, which results in formation of burrs. Before the rail nut is screwed on the threaded rod, the burrs should be eliminated, e.g., by chamfering. The chamfering process and the height adjustment are very time-consuming processes.
German Publication DE-44 03 974 A1 discloses a quick-mountable nut that can be positioned without being screwed. To this end, the nut is formed of several threaded sectors that formlockingly engage in the thread of a threaded rod. The engagement elements of the quick-mountable nut can be axially resiliently swing out. After a screw movement is effected to secure the nut, the engagement elements, which are secured to a stop, swing in, formlockingly engaging in the thread of the threaded rod.
German Publication DE-100 52 445 A1 discloses a quick-mountable nut having a wire coil with two arms resiliently movable relative to each other. The wire coil is partially located within an opening formed as an inner cone tapering radially inward. The wire coil displacement within the nut housing is such that a perfect engagement of the wire coil with a threaded rod is not possible.
An object the present invention is a quick-mountable nut that formlockingly secures a threaded bolt and insures a reliable connection.